Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:ForumCategory:Congress The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of the Lovian Congress, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher chamber is where Members of the Congress vote bills that have passed through the First Chamber. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Congress, though only Members of the Congress have the right to actively participate and vote. Older proposals Announcement I will soon clean up the above proposals which are not accepted. All MOTC have one more day to comment or change their vote; we need room for newer proposals such as our Political Reform and the Economic Involvement Act. 07:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Good, you do that :) 15:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The proposals have been moved to the archive (number 7). 06:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) 2010 State Reform Bill I will not post the full monty here in the 2nd Chamber. I will create voting lists for each of the seven parts. There will be links to the articles under review. If you have questions, just ask. 15:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) When abstaining, please explain why. Abstention is the wish not to vote. If you disagree with the bill, it is better to oppose it than to abstain. 15:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Content (1): Structural change (Constitution Art. 4) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 75%+ (13 MOTCs) PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 07:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (Probably the nicest part, together with Content 2.) # 08:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Bucu 12:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # ... Content (2): Competencies (Constitution Art. 5) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 75%+ PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 07:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (See comment (1).) # 08:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # ... Content (3): Amending the law (Constitution Art. 6-7) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 75%+ PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 07:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # 08:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # ... Content (4): Elections (Constitution Art. 8) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 75%+ PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 07:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # = 08:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:56, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) going for a firm majority here! # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION # ... Content (5): Trials (Constitution Art. 9-10) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 75%+ PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 07:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) (This change was an urgent one. Naranja!) # 08:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION # ... Content (6): Police (FL Art. 5-6) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 50%+ (9 MOTCs) PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 08:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # 08:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) #: Okay, another part we have the required majority for. We're getting there. 17:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #: Just curious: I thought you co-authored this state reform? Martha Van Ghent 15:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #:: He didn't co-author; Oos Wes and I just worked out the "general idea version" of this reform plan. Nevertheless, I find his contra-vote strange too. On the other hand, it was predictable... 17:02, August 7, 2010 (UTC) #:::A little explanation for my contra: I believe that we should still keep the state police in some way, f.e. keeping the police stations but then they're no longer state police stations, but "local national police stations". If you understand what I mean. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) #::::You're lucky OWTB: that is still very well possible under the FedPol Act . We could very easily maintain a police station in every state or city/town. 10:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) #:::::Ah ok. Then I'll change my vote è. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) #::::::Thanks. Now: why the abstention? 17:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) #:::::::Cause I don't want to be the last voter :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, August 11, 2010 (UTC) # ... ABSTENTION # --Bucu 12:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... Content (7): Places (FL Art. 7-8) CONTENT: click here MAJORITY REQUIRED: 50%+ PRO # 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Marcus Villanova WLP 16:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # 16:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 19:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # -- 08:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # 08:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Martha Van Ghent 15:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) # Lars Washington 11:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC)$ #: our first content bit passed!! keep voting please! 16:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) # Harold Freeman 09:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) # ... CONTRA # ... ABSTENTION # ... Economic Involvement Act # The federal government of Lovian has the right and power to execute direct economic activities; either ## In the form of a State-Owned Company (SOC), when having a majority of the shares. ### An SOC is headed and run by a branch of the involved federal department(s). ### The goal of an SOC is to provide a certain public service to the people of Lovia. ### Any company providing a public service can become a SOC, by Congressial rule. #### When declared a public service by Congress, only the designated SOC may provide this service. ## In the form of a State-Involved Company (SIC), when having a minority of the shares. ### An SIC is run privately, but with Congress as a shareholder, represented by the involved federal department(s). ### An SIC is a means in the execution of the governmental policies. ### Any company that is of importance to governmental policy may become an SIC. # Only the Congress has the right and power to approve or alter the statute of a SOC or SIC, by altering the Economic Involvement Act in the Federal Law. # The executing powers are responsible for their own economic decisions. # A complete list of all State-Owned and State-Involved Companies and their specifications: ## The Lovian Energy Company, of which 60% of the stocks are owned by Congress, represented by the Department of Energy and Environment; ## The Lovian Water Company, of which all stocks are owned by Congress, represented by the Department of Energy and Environment; ## The Unified Railroad Company, of which 60% of the stocks are owned by Congress, represented by the Department of Transportation. :Finally ready to vote. 12:29, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Voting PRO # 12:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) # But I barley support thiss bill but it would be even more stupid to vote contra! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) #: I really think it is about time Lovians get water out of their taps. Serious, why the hesitation? 16:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) # ... # ... CONTRA # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) # ... ABSTENTION # ...